Belt and Braces
by etmuse
Summary: Blaine has no reason to worry. Kurt is prepared for anything. Spoilers for 3.05.


It's not like this is the first time they've done this part, but tonight, knowing they're not going to stop themselves, that this isn't an end target in and of itself, tugging Blaine's shirt over his head just feels _different_.

He drops it on the floor beside them, beside his own shed layers, and reaches out. Blaine sways into him easily when he wraps his fingers around his shoulders, their lips gravitating into a sloppy, teasing kiss.

Kurt had always expected, somehow, that when this finally happened it would be a rush of desperate hands, frantic lips. Something frenzied and a little bit reckless.

And yes, there's no denying there's a hot undercurrent of _want_ between them, and there's no way he wants to stop, but the overwhelming tone is just _love_. There's no need to rush; every moment is something special, and they're going to savour it.

His fingertips tingle everywhere they brush against Blaine's naked skin, and it sends a delicious shiver through him to know that tonight, finally, there is _so much_ skin open to him.

Blaine tightens his arms around his back, pulling them fully flush against each other. Kurt can't help but grind just a little when their hips line up; he's already half-hard in his jeans just from the anticipation of the night to come, and Blaine is too close to resist. Blaine hums throatily into their kiss, pressing right back.

"Kurt." Blaine is breathless when he twists away, mouthing softly at Kurt's jaw. "I need to… God, Kurt." Kurt wonders briefly what Blaine was about to say, but it seems unimportant when Blaine noses aside the collar of his thin T-shirt and lavishes open-mouthed kisses across his clavicle.

Kurt gives himself over to the sensations and closes his eyes, letting his hands navigate over Blaine's body by touch alone. He can feel Blaine's shuddery breath against his throat as he trails feather-light touches down Blaine's neck, his back, his sides. Can hear the soft moan as he skates over the hem of Blaine's tank top and flattens his palms around the curve of Blaine's ass. He's been itching to get his hands here for what feels like _months_, and it feels just as good as he could have ever imagined.

"Shit, Kurt, do you even know what you do to me?" Blaine pants, pulling back just enough to meet Kurt's eyes as he opens them before swooping up to capture his lips again.

Kurt thinks he's beginning to get an idea as they wrap around each other; he can feel exactly what this is doing to Blaine against his thigh, and it's a heady rush.

"Okay," Blaine says, pulling away again and setting Kurt away from him with a determined look. "Before we… I should… I don't even know if we'll need… and I don't want you to think I've been presuming anything, but…"

Kurt is still trying to shake his brain out of _yespleasemorekissingnow_ mode, so he's struggling to follow where Blaine is trying to go with this. "But…?"

Blaine lets him go and digs into his pocket, tugging out his wallet. "S'been here for a while, just… well, in case, I guess. I wasn't expecting anything, really, and I still don't, but if we _do_ end up needing it…" Kurt's slowly growing suspicion is confirmed when he digs a shiny foil packet from its depths.

"I'm really not trying to say anything by it, I'm absolutely fine with whatever we do or don't do tonight and I am really, really not trying to push you into anything we're not ready for, I just thought you should know that…"

Kurt cuts off his worried babbling the only sure-fire way he knows how: by kissing him.

"Blaine," he says quietly when he pulls back a long minute later. "Stop. Worrying. You haven't freaked me out, okay?" Blaine takes a breath and opens his mouth as if to say something; Kurt presses a finger to his lips and tries his absolute best to look stern. He's not too sure how convincing it is, given that most of his brain is running on pure gleefulness, but it seems to work.

"If you need proof of how much you should really not be worried…" He reaches into his own back pocket with his free hand. "I'm not trying to say anything either. But… just in case." He shows Blaine the identical foil packet. It's been lingering in his own wallet for several weeks, while he tried to work out how best to bring everything up with Blaine. He can't really blame Blaine for doing the same.

Blaine looks between their hands for a second and then his smile widens, a fond chuckle escaping. "How is this so perfect?" he breathes before launching himself at Kurt, tugging him sideways onto the bed while he attacks Kurt's face with kisses like an over-affectionate puppy.

Kurt's fingers open, dropping the condom packet… somewhere. He doesn't really care where, not right now. He knows it's somewhere if they need it later. Right now he's content to curl up around Blaine, trading flirty, giggly kisses and exploring more and more skin.

As for the rest, they've got all night.


End file.
